The return of a hero
by BlueStar19
Summary: Sequel to Getting a message. Magna Prime still mourns over his loss. The Decepticons plan something and the Autobots are unprepared for the event to come. Rated T for violence
1. Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only Hasbro and others. I only own my characters.

A/N: This is the sequel to Getting a message. Please no flames and tissues may be needed. G1

Magna Prime mourned over his loss. The sparkling was due to arrive any day now. It has been a lonely 5 months without his spark-mate. The other Autobots understood Magna's pain. Optimus Prime and Magna Prime had been bonded for 7 years. Grimlock and Nightstar had decided to have a family, so Grimlock sparked his spark-mate. Ratchet had a hard time, knowing that he couldn't save his friend. Turmoil cried over and over again when he saw something that was his father's.

It had been hard on all of the Autobots. Even their human allies were taking it hard, but not as hard as Optimus' family. Magna Prime went into labor and a healthy femme was born. She had Optimus' colors. She had a blue frame with red streaks and silvery-white antennas. Turmoil decided to name his new sister Sunstrike. Nightstar and Grimlock had their sparkling a few months after that.

Their son was grey and yellow like his father and had a visor like him. His name was Stunblast. Grimlock was happy and so was Nightstar. Nightstar still had sorrow in a small part of her spark. Grimlock held their son with gentleness.

"Me Grimlock love Stunblast and Nightstar," said Grimlock.

"I know you Grimlock love me and our son," said Nightstar.

-At the Decepticon Base-

Megatron stood over a body. The spark monitor told Megatron that he was still in stasis. Project Retention was coming to an end. Soon the Autobots will see the horror of what was to come to them. They will have no idea what they were up to with Shockwave's help. Starscream walked in and stood next to his life-long love.

"Lord Megatron, Soundwave reports that the Autobots have two new Autobots. They're sparklings," said Starscream.

"Who do they belong to?" asked Megatron.

"One belongs to Nightstar and Grimlock. The other one belongs to the scout and Prime," said Starscream.

"So Optimus Prime decided to have another sparkling, interesting," said Megatron. "Keep up the work and make sure that the Autobots don't find out the truth. If they do, I hold you responsible."

"Yes Lord Megatron. I shall inform the troops," said Starscream.

Megatron smirked. Soon Project Retention will be put into play in a few more months. The Autobots have no idea what was coming for them.

Magna Prime tended to his new daughter. Turmoil began to cry and Jazz tended to the young bot.

"What's wrong Turmoil, ain't you glad that you have a new sibling?" asked Jazz.

"Yes, it's just that she has the same features like dad," said Turmoil.

"Oh Turmoil, that is in the past. We all knew before you were born that this day would come," said Jazz.

"Jazz, do you think that dad will come back?" asked Turmoil.

"I don't know Turmoil. It depends on Primus if he will return to us or not," said Jazz.

"Come on Turmoil, time to head to bed," said Magna.

"Ok mom," said Turmoil and left to his shared room with his new sister.

-Somewhere in a different world-

Optimus stood before Primus. He had left what he loved behind. Primus was speaking with Optimus. The Autobot leader watched a pool of Energon at his family. He was glad that they were safe, but sad that he couldn't be there with them. Primus noticed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Soon Optimus Prime, soon," said Primus.

-Back on Earth-

Shockwave informed Megatron that Project Retention was now complete and can be activated as soon as he wishes. Megatron waited two weeks before he brought the body out of stasis. Blood red optics came to life and they rose from the operation table. Megatron smirked to himself and walked over to the body. He looked at Megatron and bowed down.

"Arise warrior and destroy the nearby city," Megatron commanded.

It walked out the door and left for the city. Starscream thought back to the beginning of the plan.

_"Are you sure Lord Megatron that you wish to do this?" asked Shockwave with a machine hooked to a body._

_"Of course Shockwave, you said yourself that it would work since we can't just erase the memories," said Megatron. "Start up the machine."_

_Shockwave pushed a few buttons and the machine started up. Megatron selected the proper memories and replaced them with fake ones. Starscream watched from the corner and knew deep within his processor that this was wrong. Soundwave came in and reported about the Autobots and Optimus Prime's death. Megatron laughed and shook his head. The Autobots deserved what happened._

-Autobot HQ-

Teletraan 1 beeped and the alarms went off. Ironhide walked over to Teletraan 1 and silenced the alarms.

"Teletraan 1, what is wrong?" asked Ironhide with the other Autobots behind him.

"Alert, alert, city under attack," said Teletraan 1.

A video feed of the news came on. A reporter lady stood in front of the wreckage that was done. Many people ran for their lives screaming in fear. The Autobots thought it was just Decepticons, but what was being said and broadcasted made them think differently.

"It just came in that the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, is attacking the city. The government is using fatal weapons against the leader. Are the Autobots an enemy or has something gone wrong in the Autobot leader? Find out tonight at 10." The feed showed Optimus Prime attacking the city and blow things up. Ironhide stopped it to get a good look at the picture. Something was wrong.

Perceptor hummed to himself as he studied the picture. Gears was getting impatient and demanded to know what was going on. Perceptor didn't answer but froze. Ratchet tried to snap him out of it. Wheeljack smacked Perceptor across the head.

"Perceptor, will you please tell us what you are thinking?" asked Wheeljack.

"Look at his optics. They're blood red instead of his usual azure blue. Something is wrong with him. It's like when Megatron made us do what he wished all over again. I will see what is wrong with him once he is here," said Perceptor.

"Is that the news?" asked Magna.

"Yes, but it says that Optimus Prime is attacking the city. His optics are red, not blue," said Cliffjumper.

"That's impossible, my spark-mate died months ago. He can't be alive now," said Magna.

"One way to find out," said Prowl.

"Autobots, transform and roll out," said Magna.

The Autobots headed to the city, but were stopped by the general. Magna transformed and the others followed. The general look beyond mad. The had his men point their guns at the Autobots.

"General, what are you doing? Call them off right now. We did nothing wrong," said Magna.

"Then explain why your leader is attacking people Bumblebee," said the general.

"General, my name is Magna Prime. Optimus Prime was killed months ago. There is no way that he would be alive. Even if he was, he wouldn't attack a city and the humans. He would come back to base and to his family," said Magna. "Please, let us show us that he is dead. This has to be a Decepticon trick."

"Very well, but quick before more destruction is caused," said the general.

When they arrived at the hill, Magna and the general went to the coffin that laid on the top. Magna opened it up and showed the general the partly rusted body of Optimus Prime. The general got a call that Optimus Prime was taken down. Magna intercepted the call and gasped. He instructed Perceptor to examine this body. Perceptor came with the results and turned to Magna.

"This is a exact clone of the real Optimus Prime," said Perceptor. "That means the one at the city-"

"Is my spark-mate and he's injured. Autobots, hurry to the city and don't let anybody get in your way. We cannot let more damage happen," finished Magna. "General, we shall stop him and bring him back to base."

Before the general could answer, Magna and the others left. Soldiers blocked off the Autobots from getting in the city. Magna Prime and the others got past and split up into groups. Magna and Ironhide turned down a road and stopped dead in their tracks. Ahead of them were soldiers surrounding a critically damaged Optimus Prime, weapons armed and ready to fire. Magna took out the Matrix and returned back to old self. The Matrix disintegrated and turned to ash. Bumblebee stepped forward slowly and made his way to his spark-mate.

Optimus looked up and gazed at the small yellow bot. One soldier fired his gun once and hit Optimus' optic, shattering it. Bumblebee knelt next to his injured leader. Another soldier fired and hit Optimus' shoulder when the leader moved toward the Autobot to hide. Optimus groaned in pain. Bumblebee noticed that his optics were the beautiful blue. The first soldier shot him again, dangerously close to his spark chamber.

"Stop! Hold your fire!" Bumblebee screamed at the soldiers.

"We were ordered to fire every time he moves," said the soldier.

"I order you to stop firing," said the general.

"Bumble...bee," Optimus said. "Get out... of here. I deserve... to die at... their hands."

"Optimus, I'm not losing you again," said Bumblebee.

"Please my love... get out of he-re," said Optimus through the pain.

"No I'm taking you back with me. Perceptor will fix you and bring you back to normal. Our children need you," said Bumblebee taking off his battle mask, revealing his half missing face. He leaned down and kissed Optimus gently, trying to take his mind off the pain.

Optimus' optics began to flash from blue to red repeatedly. Bumblebee noticed and put the mask back on. He turned to Ironhide and nodded. Ironhide contacted the others to go to his position. Perceptor ran to Optimus and knelt down beside him. Bumblebee back up a bit to let Ratchet through to work. Perceptor scanned his body and showed Ratchet the results with a grim look.

"Slag, he's lost to much Energon. His Matrix is the only thing keeping him alive now. Why did we even give the humans our technology? Their weapons penetrated his armor and protoform," said Ratchet. "We're lucky that they missed his spark."

"Indeed, we are lucky. If Optimus Prime died, then the Matrix would too and he wouldn't be able to pass it on to another," said Perceptor. "We must be quick about these field repairs if we want to keep him online."

Ratchet worked to get the Energon flow to stop before he put more in. Bumblebee had tears forming and turned to the humans that had shot his spark-mate. He was grabbed by Ironhide and Brawn.

"Bumblebee, what do you think you're doing?" asked Brawn.

"Getting the humans that shot and almost killed my spark-mate. I can't lose him again, not when his children and I need him," said Bumblebee trying to get free of their grip.

"Bumblebee, I will deal with them. Like you said, you have children to take care of," said the general.

Ratchet and Perceptor worked for hours. None of them talked much. Ratchet got up and transformed. He instructed Perceptor to load his upper half into him. The lower half was carried by Ironhide. They headed toward the base. Once they got there, Ratchet transformed and had Ironhide help him carefully get Optimus inside to the medibay.

Optimus shook once he was placed on the med. berth. Wheeljack strapped him down so that they could work. Ratchet took a bag filled with Energon and hung it on an Energon drip. A needle was inserted into Optimus to get the Energon in him while Ratchet worked. The other Autobots waited near the medibay for word.

"How long has Ratchet been working now?" asked Huffer.

"It's been 5,362 earth hours and no body is allowed inside. Not even First Aid, Wheeljack, or Perceptor," said Hound.

"He's been working too long. He hasn't even came out for any Energon or allowed someone else to work on Optimus," said Prowl. "I'm going to get him to drink some Energon."

Prowl took a cube of Energon and went inside the medibay. Ratchet didn't say anything. Prowl got worried and looked around. When Ratchet wasn't throwing things or yelling, it meant trouble for Prowl. He walked into the operation room and dropped the cube. The Energon spilled out onto the floor. Prowl couldn't speak or move.


	2. The news

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only Hasbro and others.

A/N: Hey, it's the second chapter of Return of a hero. Hope you enjoy.

Prowl rushed over to Ratchet. He picked the medic up and placed him on a spare operation table. Optimus was still in the room, but his spark was beginning to give up. Prowl ran back to the others. Perceptor walked over to Prowl.

"Prowl, what's wrong, did Ratchet yell at you?" asked Perceptor.

"No, he's lost too much Energon and Optimus' spark is beginning to fail," said Prowl.

Wheeljack and Perceptor rushed in with First Aid and locked the doors behind them. Prowl's legs refused to hold him and he fell to his knees, panting heavily. Jazz knelt down next to him and rubbed his back to comfort him. Prowl shut his optics.

"Come on Prowler, everything's gonna be alright," said Jazz. "Let's go get some recharge before you glitch up or worse."

Jazz took Prowl back to their quarters. Bumblebee got worried. Turmoil came out of his quarters and yawned. Bumblebee picked him up and sat down. Turmoil looked sleepy and rubbed his optics.

"Turmoil, why aren't you in bed recharging?" asked Bumblebee.

"I had a nightmare that daddy died and Ratchet was nearly dead from trying to save daddy," said Turmoil.

"Don't worry Sweetspark, it was only a dream. You're fine now, your daddy won't die. Not when he has you and your sisters to love and take care of," said Bumblebee.

Turmoil fell asleep and Bumblebee did too. The others waited and First Aid came out. He looked at the sleeping two and turned to the others. Ironhide stepped forward and stood in front of the medic.

"Optimus has flat lined. We can't get him back this time," said First Aid.

"Wait did you say 'this time'. Are you saying that he flat lined before this time?" asked Huffer.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Huffer," snapped First Aid.

"What about Ratchet?" asked Ironhide.

"He will live. He has overworked himself too long this time. Not refueling is bad enough for his health. He'll recover and wake up in about 5-12 earth weeks," said First Aid. "You can see Optimus now in you wish. I'll inform Bumblebee when he wakes up."

Ironhide was the only one who went in to see Optimus. The others left to their quarters. Hours later, Bumblebee and Turmoil woke up. First Aid pulled up a chair in front of them. Bumblebee looked confused.

"Bumblebee I need to tell you that-" First Aid started.

"Primus no First Aid, don't tell me!" Bumblebee said loudly. "Don't tell me it's true."

"It is Bumblebee," said First Aid.

"Mom, what are you taking about?" asked Turmoil. Bumblebee or First Aid didn't want to tell him.

"Turmoil, your father is dead. He's been dead for hours," said First Aid.

"No he isn't," said Turmoil and ran to his quarters crying.

Bumblebee watched his son run off. He went into the medibay. He saw his spark-mate laying on his death bed. Bumblebee walked forward and went to his knees next to the death bed that held his spark-mate, and just cried. He stayed there for days. First Aid told Bumblebee to leave and get some recharge, and left inside his office. Bumblebee got up and started to walk away slowly. Then he heard a noise and froze in his tracks.

A/N: I know that this was short, but more will be coming soon.


	3. Secrets unveiled

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro and others. I only own my characters.

A/N: Ok, so there may be more to this. Maybe not. I'll put up more once I change my mind. This is where Ratchet wakes up and yells, swears in Cybertronian, and throws wrenches at bots. Others will swear too.

"Bumblebee wait," said a figure.

Bumblebee turned around and had joy in his optics. He saw his spark-mate laying on his death bed, but he was looking at him. Bumblebee ran to his spark-mate and jumped on him. Optimus grabbed Bumblebee gently and held him close. Tears ran down Bumblebee's face as he sobbed. The tears hitting Optimus.

"Shhh, it's alright my sweet Bee. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," Optimus soothed.

"I missed you so much. I thought that you were dead for months. When you came back after attacking the city, I was so glad that Ratchet was going to fix you. But First Aid informed you that you had flat lined. I mourned for days," sobbed Bumblebee. "Our son kept having nightmares. When you came on the news, I was so glad that you might actually be alive. We brought you back to base and Ratchet worked on you for hours. First Aid came out and told me that you had died."

"It's alright Bee, I'm not going anywhere when I have a family that needs me," said Optimus and took off his mask. He leaned forward and kissed his spark-mate. Bumblebee kissed back.

"Don't ever leave me again," said Bumblebee when the kiss broke.

"I won't," promised Optimus and kissed him again.

First Aid was reading Ratchet's medical report when he heard Bumblebee. He thought that Bumblebee was talking in his sleep again in the medibay instead of his quarters like he was ordered to do. First Aid sighed and got up. He opened the door to tell Bumblebee to go to his quarters. As the medic opened the door with his optics offlined, he spoke to the scout.

"Bumblebee I thought I told you to-" First Aid began to scold when he saw the two kissing after he opened his optics.

Optimus and Bumblebee broke the kiss and looked at First Aid. Bumblebee started to laugh when he saw the expression upon the medic's face. First Aid just stood there and heard someone walk in. The person held a wrench and stomped toward Optimus when he wasn't looking.

"Optimus Prime, you're suppose to be dead!" Ratchet scolded and hit the back of his leader's head. "I heard that you died and the dead are not suppose to be alive!"

"Calm down Ratchet. We don't want the others to know yet," said Bumblebee.

"Was the wrench really necessary Ratchet?" asked Optimus rubbing his head.

"Yes it was. I worked for hours working on you, just so that you can die on us? I nearly offlined to get you to stay with us," said Ratchet.

"Ratchet, how are you awake? You aren't suppose to wake up for another 4 weeks," said First Aid.

"I don't know First Aid, but I am completely healthy and I will be going back to work," said Ratchet and saw First Aid about to protest. "And don't you dare say it or else I will use the heaviest wrench I have on you."

First Aid didn't say anything and just walked back into his office and locked the door. Ratchet put the wrench down. Optimus sat up and held Bumblebee on his lap. Ratchet sighed and sat down, rubbing his optics. Bumblebee just looked at Ratchet then back at his spark-mate. Optimus quickly kissed Bumblebee and put him down. Optimus made his way toward his medic.

"Ratchet, are you sure that you are alright?" asked Optimus and sat down next to him.

"Yes Optimus, I'm sure that I'm fine. I'm just tired from working on you for so long without refueling a lot or recharging," said Ratchet.

"You should rest if you have been working for so long. Not even you can work for about 7 months straight without putting yourself in danger," said Optimus.

"Uh Optimus, when are we going to tell the others?" asked Bumblebee. "It's up to you."

"I'll let the others know when someone walks in here for repairs," said Optimus.

*Three weeks later*

"Jazz, will you please stop it?" asked Sideswipe.

"No, this is what you get for pulling another one of your pranks. Just be glad that I'm doing it and not Prowl," said Jazz and put away the stasis cuff keys.

Jazz was hit from behind. Sunstreaker took the keys and unlocked his brother's stasis cuffs. Jazz fell and cut himself on the sharp table corner. Energon leaked from the wound on his arm. The twins ran away and Jazz left for the medibay. Jazz walked in and hoped that Ratchet wouldn't throw a wrench at him, since everyone was told by Bumblebee that Ratchet was awake.

"Hey doc, you here? I need ma arm patched up," said Jazz. A wrench hit his head.

"Jazz, I told you not to call me doc! I swear to Primus that you are worst then those slagging twins," said Ratchet and looked at the wound.

Jazz was fixed and he looked toward the death bed. He noticed that Optimus wasn't there. He turned and looked at Ratchet.

"Hey Ratch, where's Optimus' body?" asked Jazz.

"Right in that room over there," said Ratchet. "I don't need patients freaking out that there is a lifeless body or to cry cause he's dead."

Jazz got off the med. berth and to the room. He walked inside and froze. Optimus turned toward Jazz.

"Jazz, don't freak out. Yes, I'm alive and I have been for the past 4 weeks," said Optimus.

"Then why didn't ya tell us? We were mourning most the time when we were told that ya," said Jazz.

"I was going to wait until someone came to the medibay. I don't need everyone surrounding me and asking questions so soon," said Optimus. "Shall we go inform the others by calling a meeting for all Autobots?"

Jazz nodded and left to tell the others that they needed to go to the meeting. Everybot was there and Jazz spoke to them all.

"Autobots, I've been informed that Optimus' body has gone missing," said Jazz.

"Those slagging 'Cons did it this time," said Brawn.

"Then let's go kick their afts and BAM," said Warpath.

"There is no need for that kind of violence Warpath," said Optimus as he walked into the room.

"Dad!" Turmoil shouted and ran to his dad and jumped into his arms, crying tears of joy.

"It's alright Turmoil, I'm right here," said Optimus.

"I missed you so much. Don't ever do that again," said Turmoil through his tears.

"I'm not going to die my son. Not when I have you and the others to take care of," said Optimus.

"Sir, how are you alive?" asked Ironhide.

"I came back 4 weeks ago and remained in the medibay 'til the time was right. I didn't need many questions when I barely come back online," said Optimus.

"Well, were glad to have you back with us," said Prowl.

Bumblebee came forward with their youngest child. Optimus looked at her and smiled behind his mask. He held her and she nuzzled her head to his chest and listened to his spark.

"Optimus, I want you to meet your daughter; Sunstrike," said Bumblebee.

"She's perfect," said Optimus.

Later that night, Bumblebee laid in bed with Optimus. Bumblebee hadn't interfaced for a long time. He told Optimus what he wanted over their bond. Optimus smirked and took off his mask.

The next morning, Bumblebee woke up and looked over at Optimus. The leader wasn't there. Bumblebee got up and went into their front room, in earth terms. Optimus was on the floor with a cube of spilt Energon next to him. Bumblebee rushed over and picked up his upper half and laid his head on his raised knee.

"Optimus, can you hear?" asked Bumblebee and slightly shook him. "Primus Optimus, would you respond to me."

There was no answer. Bumblebee tried more and more. He got worried and thought of the worst. He pushed those thoughts away and contacted Ratchet. The medic came in and scanned Optimus. He shook his head.

"Slag it Optimus," said Ratchet. "He just needs to recharge. He'll wake up in a few hours."

"Ok Ratchet," said Bumblebee. "Thanks, I just wasn't sure if the worst happened."

"He just stayed up all night like the glitch he is for not recharging when he needs to," said Ratchet and left.

"Primus Optimus, you need to quit endangering your health," Bumblebee muttered to himself.

Optimus woke up and grabbed his head. Bumblebee came in with an Energon cube. Optimus sat up and shook his head.

"Glad to see you're awake Optimus," said Bumblebee. "You know that you need to recharge more often that way I don't think that you passed out from something serious."

"I know Bee. I just couldn't sleep. I felt that I was still in Megatron's clutches and obeyed his every command," said Optimus.

"It's alright, I still love you," said Bumblebee giving him the Energon cube and kissed him before going to check on Sunstrike.

The little sparkling reached up toward her Carrier. Bumblebee picked her up and fed her. Turmoil came in and hugged his mom. He walked over to his father and sat down next to him. Optimus looked startled then relaxed when he saw his son.

"Hey Turmoil," said Bumblebee.

"Good to see you," said Optimus.

"Are you alright dad?" asked Turmoil, noticing the scared look in his optics.

"I'm fine," said Optimus.

"No you're not dad. You are a terrible liar now tell me what's wrong. I want to be able to help you," said Turmoil.

"I'm fine, just a bit overwhelmed from Megatron controlling me," said Optimus.

"Alright, just as long as you're safe," said Turmoil and gave him a hug. "Love you dad."

Turmoil left to go find his other sister. He noticed a cassette player. He picked it up and examined it. He shrugged and took it with him. Turmoil found Grimlock playing with Stunblast. The small mech laughed and tried to get away. Grimlock grabbed him and tickled him some more. Turmoil walked up to him and Stunblast.

"Hey Grimlock, do you know where Nightstar is?" asked Turmoil.

"Me Grimlock not know. You Turmoil check medibay?" asked Grimlock.

"No not yet, I'll go check," said Turmoil. "Thanks Grimlock."

Nightstar was in the medibay helping First Aid clean up before Ratchet started throwing wrenches. Turmoil walked in and sat on a med. berth. First Aid looked up.

"Hey Turmoil, what did you need?" asked First Aid.

"I just came to see Nightstar. Dad's been acting weird lately," said Turmoil.

"What do you mean that he's acting weird?" asked Ratchet with his favorite wrench in hand. "By the Allspark First Aid, you forgot to clean the back."

Ratchet threw the wrench at the medic. First Aid ducked down.

"Sorry sir, I'll get to work," said First Aid.

"Hey Ratchet, I meant that he had fear in his optics. He said that he felt overwhelmed from Megatron controlling him," said Turmoil.

"Primus, I knew that he would do this," said Ratchet.

"What Ratch?" asked Nightstar.

"He's feeling guilty for attacking the city, which means that he may offline himself," said Ratchet.

"If he does, then who will get the Matrix?" asked First Aid.

"Primus only knows, but he may leave it somewhere then offline himself," said Ratchet. He noticed the cassette player in Turmoil's hand. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it on the ground in front of dad's quarters," said Turmoil.

"Turmoil, put that down now. That's Soundwave," said Blaster when he overheard.

"What!?" asked Turmoil in surprise and dropped it.

Soundwave transformed and grabbed Turmoil. He held his blaster to Turmoil's head, finger on the trigger. Ratchet held back Nightstar, keeping her from attacking.

"Soundwave, let the kid go," said Blaster.

"Not until you surrender the sparklings," said Soundwave.

"Dad, help!" Turmoil shouted.

Grimlock heard Turmoil yell for help. He walked into the medibay with Stunblast and growled. Nightstar took Stunblast from Grimlock as he transformed. Optimus and Bumblebee came running in. They saw Soundwave with Turmoil. Optimus growled softly and pointed his gun at the Decepticon that had his son.

"Soundwave release him now!" Optimus yelled.

"Not until I get the sparklings," said Soundwave.

"Me Grimlock say that you stupid no get sparklings," said Grimlock. Soundwave squeezed the trigger slightly.

"Dad, don't listen to him," pleaded Turmoil. "Get the sparklings out of here."

"Turmoil, I will not risk your life," said Optimus and shot the gun out of Soundwave's hand. Soundwave let go of Turmoil and grabbed his hand. The Decepticon picked up his gun and shot a few blasts before he ran away.

"Optimus!" Bumblebee shouted and went to his side.

Optimus had been hit to protect Turmoil. His shoulder was smoking and Energon leaked onto the ground. Optimus got up and helped Turmoil to his feet. Ratchet patched up the wound. Bumblebee hugged Turmoil while Nightstar hugged Optimus. The leader hugged Turmoil, and let his son cry into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry dad. I didn't know that that was Soundwave. I thought that it was one of the humans'" Turmoil cried.

"Shh, it's alright. You didn't know. None of us could tell," said Optimus.

"Uh Prime, I could tell that's Soundwave. I picked up his energy signal. That's when I came in and told Turmoil that it was Soundwave," said Blaster.

"At least no one was too injured. Soundwave must of been collecting data to have Megatron get the upper hand," said Optimus. "We will have to be prepare for what ever may come. Soundwave may of gotten some important data."

Soundwave walked through the halls of the Decepticon base. He walked to the command center and to Megatron. Starscream came in and looked at Soundwave. Megatron turned toward Soundwave and smiled.

"Ah, Soundwave. What do you have to report?" asked Megatron.

"Autobot data of top secret. Mission not complete failure," said Soundwave.

"What do you mean?" asked Starscream.

"Couldn't get sparklings. Autobot data more important," said Soundwave. He transformed and plugged himself into the computer. Many files came up and Megatron scrolled through them until he got to an interesting one.

"Soundwave, what is this?" asked Megatron.

"Autobot Wheeljack: new invention success. Highly important. Could make Earth matters into Energon," said Soundwave.

"Interesting," said Megatron and rubbed his chin. "Starscream, you and your trine go and get this invention. It may be an advantage to the Decepticon cause if we can make all of the Energon we can and restore Cybertron to its former glory."

"Wheeljack, are you sure that this will work?" asked Bumblebee.

"Of course it will. Perceptor and I tested it ourselves," said Wheeljack.

"Last time you said that, you blew up the command center," said Ironhide.

"I assure you Ironhide that this time it won't blow up," said Perceptor.

Wheeljack got busy while Perceptor explained to the Autobots what the device did. A pile of oil cans were set in front of the invention. Wheeljack stepped back once he pressed a button. The oil cans were zapped. They looked the same and Sideswipe snickered.

"I knew it wouldn't work," said Sideswipe.

"Alright Sideswipe, since you volunteered," Wheeljack began.

"You can go test the oil," Perceptor finished.

"Wha- I never said that I'll test the oil. It could be dangerous," said Sideswipe.

"I'll test it," said Nightstar.

She walked over to one can and peered inside. Pink liquid replaced the black oil. She dipped a digit inside and tasted the contents. She licked the rest of it off and turned toward the others with two thumbs up. Wheeljack smirked behind his mask and glared at Sideswipe.

"Hey guys, it's safe," Nightstar called.

"Told you it was safe," said Wheeljack.

"I'll never underestimate you again 'Jack," said Sideswipe.

Optimus looked at the twin. Sideswipe hid behind his twin and laughed. Optimus turned and walked back inside the base. Bumblebee looked at Optimus retreat inside the base. He followed his spark-mate. The scout looked around, but couldn't find the Prime. He walked into his quarters to check on Sunstrike. He saw Optimus cradling Sunstrike to his chest and hum an old Cybertronian song. Optimus looked up from where he sat at Bumblebee.

"Optimus, is everything alright?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yes, I just came to check on our little one," said Optimus.

"I see, but you never told me that you could sing old Cybertronian," said Bumblebee.

"I learned from my parents before they were..." Optimus trailed off.

"It's alright Optimus. I still love you," said Bumblebee.

The alarms went off and woke up Sunstrike. Gun fire could be heard and the pain-filled cries of the Autobots. Optimus handed Sunstrike to Bumblebee and locked the door behind him as he left to help his men.


	4. End of the war

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Enjoy.

Optimus ran to the battle and was taken off his feet with a nearby explosion. He recovered quickly. Megatron laughed as he held Spike. The small human struggled against the warlord.

"Somebody, help me!" Spike yelled.

"Silence fleshy," Megatron commanded.

Nightstar ran with a fist raised at Megatron. The leader knocked her away. Optimus came over and helped his daughter up. Nightstar shook her head to get the blurriness in her vision away. Optimus spoke her name. Nightstar groaned a bit.

"Dad, Megatron has Spike," said Nightstar.

"I'll get Spike. I need you to go into the base and help guard your little sister," said Optimus. "Go, and make sure that the dinobots help guard the base."

"I will dad," said Nightstar and ran into the base. She opened a large door and the dinobots walked out. "Grimlock, you and your dinobots help guard the base. The Decepticons are here."

"Me Grimlock and dinobots guard base from bad Decepticons," said Grimlock.

"We kick Decepticon butt for pretty femme," said Swoop.

"Me Grimlock say you Swoop back off me Grimlock's mate," said Grimlock.

"Not Nightstar, Sunstrike," said Swoop. "Me Swoop protect little femme."

"Quit arguing and start guarding the base," said Nightstar impatiently.

-Outside-

"Megatron, let Spike go and come and face me," said Optimus. Overture appeared from behind and had Optimus on his knees and her arm wrapped tightly around his throat in a death-lock.

"I think not," said Megatron.

"I agree with father Prime. You aren't going anywhere for a while or else little brother dies," said Overture.

"What?!" Optimus said in shock and saw Starscream come into sight, holding Turmoil tightly. "Starscream, let him go right now."

"I don't think so Prime. He seems fit for target practice," said Starscream.

Those words triggered something inside of Optimus. He broke free and ran to the seeker. Starscream took a step back and ducked down before Optimus' fist could connect with his face. Optimus grabbed Starscream's helm and wings, forcing him to let go of Turmoil. Turmoil started to run away, but Overture grabbed him and had a small blade pressed up against his throat. Optimus turned around and his optics widened in shock.

"Overture, let him go. He's not part of this war," said Optimus. Megatron grabbed Optimus' arms from behind. Megatron snarled and aimed his fusion cannon at Turmoil.

"He was part of this war when he was born. Even your new daughter is part of this war now," said Megatron and warmed up his fusion cannon.

"Megatron, please don't. He's only a youngling, not meant to be in battle. Please don't shoot him," Optimus pleaded and struggled. Megatron fired. "NOOOO!"

Optimus broke free and got in front of the blast. A blinding light covered Optimus, Turmoil, and Overture. Overture screamed in pain and let go of Turmoil. The light disappeared and Turmoil was unharmed. Turmoil looked up and saw his father standing there. Optimus faced Megatron then fell to the ground with the Matrix glowing brightly. A blue glow covered the Autobots and healed their wounds. Optimus sat up when the glow died down.

"Why?" was all Optimus asked.

"What?" asked Megatron in shock.

"Why? Why would you continue the war or even start it?" asked Optimus.

"You really want to know why Prime. Very well, I'll tell you why I did it," said Megatron. "I was avenging my brother. He was taken from me long ago when I worked in the mines. I was making enough to support him and enough to get me a bit of Energon. I loved young Orion Pax very much. The soldiers came when I got home from working extra for more money. They took Orion from me. Our creators died years before and left me to care for him. I got word that the leader of Cybertron executed Orion. I found his body, lifeless and grey. That was the last time I saw Orion. I held his chassis close and cried as I left to bury him next to our creators so that he could rest in peace. That is the only place that war hasn't touched. I lost my whole family because of them. This war isn't how I planned it was to go. I was to rule Cybertron and make everyone even to prevent more families being taken and killed. I killed the dock workers that worked the Energon that goes straight to the leader. Then I killed those higher that made the caste system and then the leader. Then you came along and we fought near the burial site. I protected the resting place of my family from any attacks. They deserve to be in peace without being disturbed."

"Orion Pax was your brother?" asked Turmoil. "I've heard dad tell me stories of his past life. He was called Orion Pax and worked at the docks. He was almost killed by a brave bot by the name of Megatron. His friend Dion was killed and his girlfriend Ariel was in the same condition as him. Some bots took him to Alpha Trion, who rebuilt Ariel as Elita-One and Orion Pax was rebuilt as Optimus Prime and given the Matrix of Leadership."

"What? Prime, you worked at the docks that I attacked? Why didn't you tell me that you were Orion Pax?" asked Megatron. "What happened to you?"

"Indeed, I was Orion Pax. I remembered being taken away from you. I pleaded the Highs to go back to you. They wouldn't listen. I got tired and left to see you. I was shot by the guards near our domain and I was left to die. Alpha Trion came by and took my life force to put into a new body. I worked at the docks and was about to tell you I was your brother when you shot me. I whispered my identity to you before the darkness of unconsciousness took me. I woke up later and realized that I had to stop the war and try to get you back," said Optimus. "I lost my brother so long ago. What was left of him had been hidden away and a warlord took his place. I knew that I couldn't save my brother and fought the warlord that took him."

Megatron was shocked. He went up to Optimus and stroked his face plates gently and whispered, "I'm still here Orion. Now where are you? Where is the brother that I love that I lost so many years ago? Or is Orion Pax dead and all that's left is you?"

"I'm here as well brother. Just please, stop this war. Stop the fighting and come home with me," Optimus begged. "We can rebuild Cybertron and start a new age. We don't have to fight anymore."

"Decepticons, let the Autobots go. This war is over," said Megatron.

"But Lord Mega-" Starscream started.

"Starscream, this war is over. You will obey my order or die," Megatron threatened.

A ship landed and a red, blue, and green bot stepped out. He spotted Megatron and looked at him in anger. He spoke something and the ship's guns came out. A large spear-like object appeared and aimed for Megatron.

"Megatron, this is for killing Dion and his friends!" the bot known as Short Fuse shouted. The spear-like object shot like an arrow. Megatron couldn't react fast enough. It hit his side and lodged itself into the ground with Energon dripping down it. Megatron turned to look at it. Another spear-like object fired and Optimus shouted," Megatron look out!" before he pushed Megatron out of the way. Megatron stumbled back and caught Optimus before he fell. The spear lodged itself into Optimus' abdomen.

"Orion!" Megatron shouted.

He propped Optimus up and laid him on his chest. He caressed Optimus' face plates with tears streaming down his face. Ironhide, Soundwave, and Jazz killed the bot while Megatron stroked Optimus. Ratchet and the others ran to the two reunited brothers. Optimus started to fall into unconsciousness and was barely awake.

"Orion, stay awake. Please, stay awake. Help is on the way. Try to stay with me a little bit longer," Megatron said. Optimus went into darkness and the last thing he heard was Ratchet, his daughter Nightstar, Turmoil, and Megatron.

***weeks later***

Optimus woke up and saw Megatron sitting next to him. The rest of his family was nearby. Bumblebee was talking to Ratchet. Then he walked to Optimus, who smiled at the sight of his mate.

"How do you feel love?" asked Bumblebee.

"I still feel pain. What happened?" asked Optimus.

"Your medic fixed you and patched up the wound that the spear made," said Megatron. "But all that matters now is that I have my brother back."

The End.

A/N: Yay I'm finished. Do you want a sequel to this? Tell me if you want one.


End file.
